Just Another Normal Day
by KittyIchigo1
Summary: Wait, your telling me that, my mom wasn't killed, but murdered, my dad isn't dead, but very much alive, and crazy, trying to wipe out the human race, the two people that have too protect me, get in fights every five seconds with either me, or each other, and I am the only one that can stop my father from killing everyone? Whatever. It's just another normal day to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Just another Normal Day**

**By: KittyIchigo1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Fruit Basket characters. I only own my own. **

**Hello! I have started another fan fic! Although, I will still be doing 'You Don't Belong In a Fruits Basket!', rest assured, but this one is just something that's been on my mind a bit, and just *SWOOSH* typed it down. So, I hope you enjoy this story…and…yeah**

**Strawberry ish OUT!**

"AH, DAMN IT, DON'T GRAB ME THERE!"

"WHERE THE HELL DO I GRAB YOU?!"

"JUST DON'T GRAB ME ON THE BOOBS OR BUTT YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO ANYWAY!"

"YOU TWO STOP BICKERING! WE ARE HANGING OVER OUR DEATH'S HERE, AND ALL YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IS WHERE TO GRAB OR NOT. JUST LET HIM GRAB YOUR BOOBS!"

"IT's CALLED INTEGRITY!"

"INTEGRITY ISN'T GONNA SAVE US!"

"DARN IT, FINE, BUT IF YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS, I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THAT YOU FALL!"

"YOU WISH!"

Oh, hi! You might be asking; "What the hell?" or "This is stupid. I'm gonna find something else to read."

OR, "What am I doing with my life?"

Oh! I know the answer to these questions!

Well, this isn't the right part. You just saw a bit of the future. How lucky are you? To answer the question what are you doing with your life, I don't even know. NEXT QUESTION!

I bet you're asking yourself 'Why is this story called Just a normal day?'

Well that's easy.

It's cause it is.

I mean, seriously, my life is just CRAZY!

Like, I remember my first steps. Ahh yes, a meteor fell out the sky, nearly as big as a baseball stadium, and nearly landed on me, of course, since I just started walking, I was able to get out just in time. Wasn't I cute? My little face, completely oblivious to my mother's horror stricken face as I could have nearly died. Yet, I laughed so cutely!

OH, OH! And what about that time when I was seven, and I wished that it could stop raining, and rain actual candy!

And it actually did. Maybe it was a coincidence. But, eh. All the other kids were stuffing their faces. I was doing the same thing. I didn't have time to ponder.

Gasp. And this one is my favorite one!

On my 11th birthday, I was orphaned. I already lost my dad when I was 9. I went to school still anyway. So, yeah, you might be wondering how that works, but I Was under watch of the government. Anyway, I never thought really thought about it, I mean, I was just like any other parentless child. Why should the government care if I lost my parents or not? I was always under constant watch from the government. Never knew why, never thought much of it.

I mean, my mom was the best thing in the world! She was my mom _and _dad.

But of course, all good things must come to an end. I didn't cry through my mother's funeral. I was too strong for that.

ANYWAY, BACK TO MY LITTLE STORY! So anyway, 15th birthday, I got a call from the government. I was doing a pretty good job with my life. I mean, I got good grades in school, I had a job. Just perfect.

But the government wasn't the one who called me, oh no.

IT WAS THE FBI!

**( I dunno if Japan has FBI, but, in my story, THEY DO. *respect*)**

It's not like I killed the governor. So, I ignored it.

THE NEXT DAY, THEY BARGED INTO MY APARTMENT! I mean, I JUST PAINTED THAT DOOR! They had guns and everything! Then the big tall one said; "Ma'm, you are under arrest, this is the FBI, please put your hands where we can see them."

Being stubborn, I put my hands on my hips. Then pointed at the door. Then, started screaming like a mad woman. "YOU FREAKING BROKE MY DOOR! I JUST PAINTED THAT AFTER THE STUPID NEIGHBOR WITH A RAT LITERALLY CHEWED ALL THE PAINT OFF. YOU STUPID FBI ARE GONNA PAY FOR TH-"

And oh joy.

They shot their STUPID GUN AT ME!

I was so scared that I ducked with reflexes I didn't even know I had.

But, of course, when the times was needed to use them again, it went back to my normal human instincts.

Fate loved to screw with me.

They shot some sleeping dart into my arm, and I passed out. While being half conscious, I saw them drag me into a dark car.

This is where I; Tohru Honda start the story.

Oh joy.

* * *

"Wow. Impressive place you got here." I said oh-so-funnily. You know those guards, where they stand so still, that they look like dolls? Yeah, I was in a STUPID room full of STUPID guards. I mean, seriously, they had freaking GUNS in their hands. It was Men In Black all over again!

One of them had orange hair and was following my every move. "What are you lookin' at?" I said, obviously annoyed by the fact that they were following my every move, and I couldn't do anything about it.

Darn FBI.

The door swung open to reveal a man in a tuxedo. I jumped up, and he jumped back. I was grinning stupidly. "I KNEW IT! THIS IS MEN IN BLACK!"

The guards heavy glare silenced me, and I sat down in the middle of the floor. Looking exceptionally calm. Ya see, ever since I was small, I had ADHD. For some _odd _reason the _FBI _knew this.

"If I killed someone, then I just want to say, that I didn't do it." I just noticed that the other guard had purple hair… interesting.

"No. We need to talk to you about something very important." I grumbled profanities under my breath. OBVIOUSLY, SOME RANDOM PEOPLE BARGE INTO YOUR HOUSE, DRAG YOU INTO A CAR, AND SPEED YOU SOMEWHERE. THEN YOU WAKE UP WITH SOME PEOPLE WATCHING YOUR EVERY MOVE.

…

Niiccee.

"Let's just get the idea that I didn't kill ANYONE!" I mumbled. The two guards then walked beside me, and picked me up by my arms. Deciding that I'd been too much of a good girl, I decided to throw a tantrum.

And when they picked me up, I stayed on the ground. The purple haired one looked at me. "You look like a girl…" Whoops! Did that come from me?! Nooo…

The purple one didn't glare or anything, just giving me a 'light' tug, and pushing me inside the office. Where me and the black tux person were all alone…

* * *

"Now Tohru, we are going to talk about your mother and father-" the moment he said that, I stood up, and started to walk near the door. But some INVISIBLE FORCE STOPPED ME!

Oh, did I mention that really, really weird things happen to me? Like, for real?

So, I just walked back. The old man's face looked serious. So I tried to sit down. But sitting down for who knows how long. It does tend to put thoughts in my head. Very, very, bad thoughts…

Like, breaking that picture…

Or that vase…

Or the man's neck…

Or the stupid guards that were staring at me…

Yes, many many bad thoughts.

"Now, Ms. Honda. Japan's leaders have been talking about you for a great deal of time." I rolled my eyes. The sweet talk? This should be interesting.

"Now, we must talk about your mother…"

"Yea, yeah. She's dead. She died in a car accident. The past is the past. What the hell do you want me for? I'm not my mom. I'm Tohru Honda. If you hadn't notice with those old man eyes the difference." The man made no move to look angry. Rather, he looked happy.

"My dear, sweet girl. Would you like to know some secrets?"

Oh boy. Secrets hidden from me since birth. Joy.

"Your mother…well…"

"Please, don't beat around the bush, and just say it like an old man that you are.

"Your mother wasn't killed. She was murdered. By your father."

I blinked once. Then twice. "Oooh. I get it. This is some cliché movie that your making right? Wait, let me guess this one…hmm…this is from…MAD FATHER! That game, right?" the old man's wrinkled face wrinkled even more as he sighed.

"No Tohru. You are the military secret weapon."

Like, OMG! SO CLICHÉ!

"Mhmm. That's nice." I said sarcastically, pretending to check out my nails. "If you're done old man, I have a life to get back to-"

"Your life is changed after today. From today, you will be heading out, looking for your father." I looked at him with pity. "Aww, does da milatawy not know that Tohwu's dada died? AWW, YOU WUYS ARE SO WUTE!"

The old man sighed. "No Tohru. Let me put it as boring as I can for you."

ADHD is starting up.

"And Tohru, I am very serious."

I looked up at him.

"Tohru, your mother was killed by your father, because she knew too much about his plans. Your father is making other beings, nearly similar to human beings, because he wants to be the ruler of them. He is planning to wipe out the human race, and replace them with his creations."

"That's kinda hard to believe. How do I know that you're not lying?"

He whispered something into the phone, and two girls suddenly burst into the room.

"TOHRU!" they both yelled. I stood up quickly, staring at them with complete shock. "H-Hana? U-Uo?" they all hugged, and the dude in the tux coughed.

"Can you believe this? I mean, this guy is telling me that mom was murdered, and my dad is crazy building some aliens. I mean, can you believe the crap this old man is spewing from his mouth?"

The girls looked at her. Their eyes softening. I gasped. For the first time, I actually felt serious. "N-No way…"

The girls nodded. "Guys, come on…stop pulling my leg. This isn't funny." They said nothing, but looked at the tux guy. "Can we talk to her in private please?" the man nodded, giving them their space by walking out the door. (FINALLY!)

"Tohru…we couldn't tell you this because of strict orders from the government. This is your destiny. Haven't you always wondered why you were born with ADHD, yet you could sit in one place when the time was needed?" I nodded. Taking in the facts.

The man in the tux burst back into the room, with a huge smile on his face. My face turned pale. Those two guards…they are coming over here…closer…closer…

"These are your protectors! Handpicked by your mom you know." The two boys, who couldn't have been an age older than me smiled.

It was to much.

And I did what ANY girl in this kinda situation WOULD do.

I fainted.

* * *

**Most of them are gonna be OOC. DEAL WIT IT. *RESPECT SIGN***

**HELLO! I'm just making this story for fun, something to do when I'm not writing YDBIAFB. SO LONG LETERS. Anyway, I am really going to enjoy this. I kinda thought of this while watching Pewdiepie play Mad Father, and Misao. So, yeah, I'm gonna make it like that. **

**Also, please read, but, I am desperate! **

**Ok, so there's this wolf rp site, correct? I made it myself, and some of my friends will be joining soon. It is called Strawberry Meadow Pack. There are ranks, and everything. IT's a Wolf RP, so yeah. I am desperate for new members! If at least FIVE TO TEN people from fanfiction join, I WILL update this early. IT was built on . So, I'll just type in the link, and maybe you can join?**

** .com **

**PLEASE JOIN! **

**AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just another normal day**

**HI GUYS! WELCOME BACK TO 'JUST ANOTHER NORMAL DAY' SO, IF IT SEEMS CRAPPY, IT WAS CAUSE I WAS LAZY, YEAH, I WAS BORED AFTER I FINISHED 'YDBIAFB' AND JUST WROTE THIS, AND FINISHED IT. SO…YEA, ENJOY!**

* * *

After I had woken up from my little…daze, I went into the 'secret' room. (OOOOH! SECRETS!)

Yeah, it seems as if one of my 'father's fails' made it into the real world, and the FBI caught it before it sent panic off in the nation. "These are… some of the…not so well creations." I pitied this one. "_MY ARMS…MY ARMS…Hey…little girl…you have nice arms…GIVE ME THEM!" _I jumped back as he (IT) pounded at the glass. "Is that thing gonna break?"

Oh yeah. I forgot to mention (Can I just say that I _purposefully _forgot about them? No? You take the phone outta everything. PARTY POOPER!), after they had taken off their helmets, the girl looking one, and the one I nicknamed 'orange top' had told me their names. I could have just called them 'Girl face' and 'Stupid head'. But no, they had to tell me their names. So out of the 'respect' I have for them, I have to now call them by their names.

_"And Ms. Honda, please call them by their correct names, or this will be a criminal offense."_

SO IT'S NOT A CRIMINAL OFFENSE, TO GO OFF KILLING ZOMBIES, GO KILL YOUR FATHER, AND DRIVE A CAR, EVEN THOUGH YOUR UNDERAGE?

Hmph. Japanese these days. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. (SAME GOES FOR YOU AMERICANS.)

Anyway, their names are Kyo and Yuki. And how ironic Yuki means snow. SO CUTE. (Insert cough here.)

Anyway, back to what I was saying. So, the monster zombie looking thing had NO arms. And it was creepy. I guess, that, if this was _really _my father, and I didn't know my father well enough to know if he's the good guy, or bad, but if this was my father, then I have to stop him.

(ACK, THIS IS A CLICHÉ MOVIE! STOP IT! STOP TI! STOP IT!)

Ok, FOR REAL, BACK TO WHAT WAS HAPPENING.

So after we all jumped back, he told us something, that I was completely unprepared for.

"Do you see this purple orb, Ms. Honda?" I nodded. For some reason, it STRANGLY reminded me of several shows. There is only one purple orb…my mind started to real.

Dragon Balls

Chaos Emeralds

These were shows I watched as a kid, and I always wished that I could fly, and stuff. I am very smart, ain't I?

Anyway, I nodded, and he held up a map, with markings on it, on each one of the 196 countries. I was silent, as was Yuki and Kyo. "Ms. Tohru, there are much more orbs like these, all around the world, hidden and some, protected. You need these things to defeat your father and his creations."

My first thought was; _'I should have wished for a pony when I was younger…'_

Well, as I said before, I really liked shows like Dragon Ball Z, and games like Sonic the Hedgehog. My mom and I would always play it. I wished that I could travel around the world, and collect things, so I could become the ultimate weapon.

_"Be careful what you wish for, Ruru!" _was what she always said. Why is it that I have this sinking feeling that she knew all along bout this…?

He raised the purple orb again. "Now, you must find these, and use it on your father.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up da phone. You're telling me, that I have to look, IN AMERICA, and IN CANADA."

"Yes, do you have a problem with them?"

"No…I would just really like to see some old friends." I smiled daintily like I wasn't about to go on a big quest which will determine my life or death (I ACTUALLY AM…IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE SARCASM…)

"Yes, we've already gotten all of your tickets."

'_These guys are good…'_

"Yeah, we kinda are." I glared daggers at the orange haired one. Before sighing and crossing my arms in a bratty like figure. "So, then, what time do I have to pack?"

"Ms. Honda, everything's is packed already." Well at least THIS one TRIES to act nice.

"You-"

"HELL YEAH, WE WENT INTO YOUR ROOM. IT'S SO PINK, HOW THE HELL CAN ANYONE LIVE THERE?"

I glared. "And even packed my-"

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but yes, we packed your bras and panties."

I twitched my eyes. It was a sure sign that I was pissed, annoyed, and ready to kill someone. Let's just not tell blockhead over there, ok?

He smirked like he had just beaten the crap outta me. Why I outta-

"Mr. Sohma, please refrain from making Ms. Honda angry."

"Yes sir!" he glared daggers at me. HA! Serves him right. I just stuck my cute little tongue out at him.

If it was a rivalry he wants.

Then it's a rivalry he gets.

* * *

I laid on the soft and fluffy bed inside the rooms that the FBI had picked for me, thinking about how my life changed when those stupid FBI broke my door.

Good times.

I sighed and rolled over again, the unfamiliar bed pissing off my delicate back. Geez, and awesome life I have so far. How could it get ANY better.

A knock on the door.

Who the hell wants to interrupt my alone time? Doesn't ANYONE care about my feelings? Guess not. Let's see… what torture can I do to the guy that wants to disturb my alo-

BIG FUDGING SURPRISE.

It's orange top.

He leaned against the door, and looked at me with knowing eyes. I crossed my arms. I didn't want it, and I didn't NEED any of his crap today. "What the hell do you want?" I asked him, OBVIOUSLY IRRATATED by the fact that I've already known him for about 1 hour, and he's already on 'To Die List'. Hmm… maybe I should change my father from number one, and put him at number 2. Guess who's at the top of my 'To Die List'. Just guess!

He stayed silent, just looking at me up and down. What? Was I ugly? I started to get self-conscious of my body. Was my boobs to small…? Was I fat? Wait, what? WHY SHOULD I WORRY WHAT I LOOK LIKE TO HIM?!

…

Just in case…maybe… my hair is messed up…

OH, AND HE JUST UP AND LEFT ME!

"H-Hey! Wait up!"

He was walking awfully fast away from me. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face me.

**(Oh, for future refrence, they don't change into animals. Sorry.)**

"Hey you, you stand at my door for eternity, not saying anything, and then you just walk up, and leave? Hell to the FUDGING no, you ain't going NOWHERE without explaining."

Kyo glared at me and continued walking through the halls, pissing me off even more. "HEY! YOU STUPID-"

"Listen, the only reason I'm doing this is because of your mom. Not because of her bratty kid."

"You want an enemy? I'm giving you one right now. For the next 196 countries that we go to, I'm gonna make your life with me a living hell."

"Was that a challenge?"

"Hell to the fluffing yeah it's a challenge. You want another one?" I was NOT backing down from this fight. He wasn't getting out of my grasp this time. HELL NO!

"Listen, If you were a boy, I would have punched your lights out." I sighed. What was WITH boys and not trying to punch the lights outta me? Fates knew I needed a kick in the ass. "Pretend my I'm a boy, now you wanna go carrot top?"

HE glared at me. Whatever. I stood up in a normal stance. "I'm sorry. I just remembered. I don't fight GIRLS." I snickered at his reaction, and heard laughing behind the corner of the hall way.

Turns out Yuki was eaves dropping. "I TOLD YOU, SHE WASN'T LIKE OTHERS." He yelled at Kyo. Kyo took a swing at him, and I nearly got my head chucked off. "HEY! MY HEAD IS AN ANTIQUE! AS WELL AS MY WONDERFUL FACE!"

Yuki, lightly pushed me out of the way, and started landing kicks on him. I blinked. What was this tugging feeling that I felt as Yuki beat the living daylight outta him? I didn't know _yet. _"H-Hey… stop it…I think you're hurting him." He stopped kicking Kyo and Kyo stopped landing punches on him. "Um…WHATEVER!" my soft nature was always the end of me.

Darn it, why couldn't I be like my mom? She was always cool and stuff…I'm just a big ol' teddy. I sighed and stalked towards my room, the STUPID FBI officers watching my every move. HA! As if I would waste a bullet on their ugly ass faces. I groaned and put a hand in my face. "Why can't my life be normal…?"

I jumped on my bed, a childish habit I picked up from my mom, and looked at the blue sky. "My Mission is Impossible." I started humming the theme song from my favorite movie, Mission Impossible, and slowly fell asleep.

Little did I know…

A beat up Kyo looked at me through the crack of the door.

* * *

I wasn't allowed to tell anyone of our trip. Whatever.

Anyway, looks like the world is in my hands.

Wait.

Since when did I love the world?

The only people that truly appreciated me was Uo, and Hana. Everyone else blew me off like I was a bug on their shoulder. I guess if mom was alive…

Hmm…something wet was in my eyes…I must be sweating.

Anyway, my usual routine in the morning.

Break my alarm clock, and buy a new one tomorrow. I've gotten so many, that the electronics store know me by name already. Wait…was that…UGH, I'M IN THAT STUPID FBI ROOM.

Like many other girls my age, it's getting too hot. So of course, I took off my nighty, during the night, and slept in my bra and undies.

Big surprise!

That guy named Kyo was in MY room.

And I was sitting up.

And my bra was down.

Oh crap…

Of course, I threw multiple things at him. Like my pillow…and the lamp beside me. Heck, after I quickly put on my clothes after his complete shock, I threw _myself _athim!

"AH, DAMN IT!"

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY ROOM!" I was kicking like a pansy, but I didn't care. He just saw my boobs, and that was enough for me to know it was my wake up call. "GET OUT DAMN IT!" and I kicked his sorry ass outta the room. Not before, of course, he threw something at my poor head.

"FIRETRUCK YOU! FIRE. TRUCK. YOU!"

"Ms. Honda?"

I smiled brightly. Which was sickening to me. WHO COULD SMILE IN THE MORNING? Well…my mom did…but…

"GOOD MORNING YUKI!" I said sarcastically. "HOW WAS YOUR MORNING? MINE WAS GREEAAATT!" he blinked in confusion before walking in on my messed up room. "Oh yes… I had a… friend come over… tee…hee…" I laughed nervously, before nursing my poor abused head.

"Stupid orange head…" and walked into the bathroom.

Over the stupid intercom, the tux guy? Yeah, he was talking through it.

_"Ms. Honda. You have a week to say your goodbye's. Please know that once you leave Asia, you are no longer under protection of Japan's FBI." _

"KISS MY ASS!"

_"And no Ms. Honda, as much as that is 'tempting' I will not kiss your ass."_

"Assholes…the lot of ya…"

* * *

**Hi guys! So anyway, as you guys know, I opened a website recently, and it has 16 members already. I am excited. If you didn't see my profile then, If you like to Role Play as a wolf, my pack is just the right place for you to go. I hope you liked this chapter, and as pumped for the next one then I am. See yalls soon!**

**~Strawberry ish out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Another Normal Day**

**Hello guys! You've been waiting patiently, and here it is! Another chappie of this story. ENJOY!**

**Strawberry ish out!**

* * *

It didn't take long for me to say goodbye. I barely had any friends, being a loner. The only people that actually shed a tear for me was Hana and Uo. Everyone else were like "Yes!" or "Finally!"

But da fudge should I care?

Anyway, we have like, an unlimited credit card.

Which has endless money.

Seriously.

ANYWAY

We had about 10 gazillion tickets for each country.

Cool, huh?

I mean, were like VIP, and we get to go where ever we want, without paying any money!

Sorry, let's continue on with the story.

Anyway, by the time I had said my goodbyes, it was already a week. Uo, Hana, and I, all did a kinda 'Single Ladies' night.

We had so much fun. It was awesome.

To bad I might not come back alive.

NO. POSITIVE THOUGHTS.

Anyway, the trio (me, Kyo, and Yuki) were trying to pick the first country to go to.

"LET'S GO TO CANADA!" Yuki yelled at Kyo. Kyo, being the dumb ass that he was, wanted to go to a different place

"MEXICO!" Kyo yelled back.

"CANADA!"

"MEXICO!"

"CANADA!"

"MEXICO!"

"CAN-A-DA!"

"MEX-I-CO!"

"Let's all just go to America. You guys fight like girls. It's annoying."

"Yes, America is between Mexico and Canada. After that, if Kyo is still whining, we can go to Mexico."

Kyo was twitching, but said nothing else. "Well, that escalated quickly. Let's hurry up and finish this stupid quest before I'm 100."

* * *

As we boarded the plane, some people spoke in multiple languages. The only languages I knew were Japanese, English, and Spanish. Other than that, I had no idea what they were saying.

As we passed the inspection desk, I noticed something odd.

A couple was sitting in the back, wearing a black shawl, and just staring at me.

Now, usually, I wouldn't take NO ONE starin' at me. But since this was a mission, I refrained myself from going after them.

The female of the couple put up the middle finger at us. Kyo was to busy trying to look at the map, and Yuki was doing _something _on his iPhone. Thank goodness I took anger management lessons...

I flashed the middle finger right back, and started to cuss her out.

HEY!

I SAID I TOOK ANGER MANGEMENT CLASSES.

NEVER SAID I PASSED.

The woman gasped and nudged at her partner. Holy mackerel, that guy was beyond UUGGGLLYY!

"Oi, you messin' with my wife?"

I didn't say anything. I was just looking at him blankly.

I think, translated from English, to Japanese, that would be "You killing my husband?"

I blinked twice. Maybe I wasn't good in English?

He flashed the middle finger at me. "I'm sure that even you stupid Asians can understand this." When he did it again, I was guessing that he just said I was stupid. I did my best English ever.

"YOU STUPID ASS."

"OH, SO YOU DO SPEAK ENGLISH?"

"I didn't speak 'cause I was to surprised at your stupidity."

His face grew hot. "Ms. Honda, our plane is here."

"UNDERSTAND THIS BITCH?!" he punched me in the stomach, and a crowd gathered around us.

OH HELL. TO THE FIRETRUCKING NO.

When I rubbed my stomach in pain, he snickered at my pathetic look. "So…you an American?"

"I heard American's were stupid and fat, but I didn't know that they were THIS stupid."

**(NO OFFENSE. TO ANYONE. ASIANS AND AMERICANS ARE MY FRIENDS. I'M AMERICAN, AND HAVE AN AWESOME ASIAN FRIEND. NOT TRYING TO BE RACIST TO ANYONE.)**

His face grew even hotter. Suddenly Kyo came to the 'rescue'. He grabbed me from behind and hugged me, kissing my forehead. "You alright hun?"

DA FUDGE?

"K…Kyo?"

"It's ok, I'm here." He glared daggers at him. "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT MY WIFE IS MENTAL?! BECAUSE YOUR STUPID ASS WIFE FLASHED THE MIDDLE FINGER AT HER, SHE GOT PISSED. WE ARE TRYING TO TAKE HER TO A DOCTOR IN AMERICA, AND YOUR JUST GONNA MAKE HER RECOVERY SLOWER!"

The man blinked and bowed at me. "I'm terribly sorry."

I was trying not to punch him as he bowed. Guess I just have to go along with the plan, cause the security people were coming in. "WHAT'S DA MATTER HERE?"

I snuggled my face into Kyo's warm chest, trying to act bipolar, he, in response, held me closer. He smells really, really nice…

"I'm sorry, these two tried to instigate a fight with my wife. She is mental, and I'm trying to take her to a doctor in America, where she can recover." I suddenly started to cry. Bipolar it is…

The woman blinked. "What? I wasn't trying to flash the middle finger at her. I was trying to do it at my ex friend!"

Ah fudge, I just wanna snuggle into this warmth…

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. The airport was quiet except for the hums of the planes outside. "I'm sorry that I punched your husband. I would feel angry if someone punched my husband." I was starting to sound like a baby. I snuggled back in.

"Wow, she really is mental. Who can turn from angry, to happy, to sad in five seconds?"

"It's called being bipolar."

I heard multiple voices.

"How could that guy marry a mental person?"

"Maybe she became mental during their marriage?"

"Yeah. Maybe. But I don't see any proof."

The warmth felt really good…

Kyo was still trying to convince the officer that we didn't instigate the fight. _'Gotta make this look real…I'm gonna kill him…Gonna really kill him…'_

I leaned in, trying to get his attention. "What's wrong?" his eyes were angry and I knew the moment we were alone, he was gonna stab me. _HARD._

_'I might die before I kill him…'_

I did the most impossible thing ever.

_'Look at the bright side. At least you won't be prude!'_

And kissed him straight on the lips, tongue and all.

"EWWW! THEIR DOING THE MOMMY AND DADDY!" a little girl screamed. Ahh…THE JOY OF HAVING YOUR LIPGINITY TAKEN AWAY. PURE BLISS.

I didn't dare open my eyes. Either he was enjoying this, or secretly making plans to kill me.

* * *

_Welcome to Japan Airlines! Please make sure that your seatbelt is tightly buckled. Your phones, laptops, and other internet usages will not be able to go online. Please enjoy, and thank you!_

The intercom said it over and over in different languages. Yuki was quiet, and Kyo was holding my hand like I was a baby. Guess that kiss must have scared him to death…

Some people moved closer into their chairs, staying away from the 'mental girl'. I shrugged it off.

When I tried to get a good look at his face, I was actually scared of what might happen once we sat down…

This plane ride alone.

Will be a hell in itself.

* * *

**Just a bit of drama. I love to know that fact that people are actually reading my story. Makes me fell mushy. ^_^**

**ANYWAY, NOT MUCH TO SAY…**

**Um, I wanna start a new story, like, I'm tired of doing Fruits Basket.**

**You know, like one day I could just walk around and say "HEY! I FEEL LIKE DOING A TOKYO MEW MEW STORY!"**

**Or**

**"MAYBE I'LL DO FRUITS BASKET"**

**Or**

**"NAHH, LEMME DO MERMAID MELODY"**

**So yeah. Not much to say. And…**

**Chow!**

**Strawberry ish out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Another Normal Day **

**Hello folks! TODAY, I JUST FIGURED OUT…THAT YOU COULD ACTUALLY REVIEW ON YOUR OWN STORY. OMG.**

_**Well, ya know the usual. I'VE BEEN READING YOUR REVIEWS! Does this story really make you crack up and laugh? Hmm...it looks boring to me...OH WELL, YOUR THE PUBLIC. YOU DECIDE! **_

* * *

The snipping of a camera shot woke me up a bit, but I didn't bring it to myself to wake up. It smelled to nice, and I'm sure the person that was leaning on me felt the same way to, cause he/she snuggled on top of my head.

_A hello from Japan Airlines! We are now landing in Brazil, South America! I hoped you enjoyed Japan Airlines, and we hope to see you next time! Please put on your seatbelts, and make sure that you have your bags packed…_

Hmm…were in America…finally…

* * *

"WHAT DOES THAT SAY…?" I yelled, stomping my feet like an immature child. "It says America stupid."

"IT SAYS SOUTH AMERICA. OH MY…"

"What's the difference?"

That…is…it…

* * *

Oh.

I wasn't going mental as Kyo described.

No.

Not at all.

I'm just hitting him repeatedly with a dictionary.

NO! Not those small pocket dictionaries.

The one that are hard back, and freaking heavy.

That was the one I was pelting his head with.

"DDDDIIIIIEEEE!"

For some odd reason, he looked like he was unaffected. WHICH WAS MAKING HER EVEN MORE PISSED.

"DAMN IT, WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU DIE?!"

"Cause." Was his cool answer.

AND IT WAS PISSING ME OFF EVEN MORE!

"You're so stupid. How the hell did you get United States, North America, and Brazil, South America confused?" Yuki asked Kyo, now looking at the map we had gotten from a random person. He looked legit enough, so we took it without hesitation.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL!"

"Don't start a scene Kyo-Kyo."

As they continued to bicker I walked in front of them. "Before we find that stupid orb, I need to meet some people."

"Who?"

"My family."

* * *

"It's…too…hot…" I panted, I had worn some of my own clothes, which basically was I was wearing a really short t-shirt, and shorts. I'm so hot…in both ways of course.

"Suck it up."

I was to tired to respond to that stupid comment. "Come on, I need to find the nearest phone line…"

When we finally got one, of course, they were looking at me like I was crazy. "Your only typing in like, what, 8 digits?"

I hushed him, obviously not in the mood to fight. "42, 42, 564, when you want to speak with a butterfly, call them on a phone…"

The two looked at me like I was crazy. I was _immensely _happy that the phone was under the shade.

"_Who the hell is calling."_

" A Red Butterfly."

"_Who are you."_

"Status and Rank?"

"_You know it."_

"Tohru Honda, daughter of Kyoko Honda, second top ranking next to my mother."

"_T-This is a hoax. Hang the f*** up."_

"What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"_Say the motto, that only the descendants of Kyoko Honda know._

I sighed. I know this was going to be. "rice rum si ke belong mì fruit basket."

"_N-No way…"_

"You thought I wasn't alive?"

"_YOU NEVER VISITED! OH MY GOSH, WHAT COUNTRY ARE YOU IN RIGHT NOW?"_

"South America Brazil. Why?"

"_WHEN YOU HAVE THE TIME, COME TO NORTH AMERICA, CALAFORNIA!"_

"Right. Tell the other country's that I'll be seeing them later."

"_RIGHT!"_

I hung up. It seems that Kyo and Yuki had passed out from the heat. I took out my iPhone. Took a few snap shots here and there…

Hehehe…black mail.

* * *

Anyway, we were looking for another purple orb. Were they all purple? Or something? There was a slight ringing in my head, but I ignored it.

Suddenly, my heart started beeping erratically in my chest.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG GGGG_

I covered my ears, but the ringing still went on. That's when, my anime geek side came out…

OH

MY

FREAKING

GOSH.

I'M JUST LIKE KAGOME.

MY FAVORITE FREKAING CHARACTER.

HOLY CRAP.

"Ok…rings…lead me to them!"

The boys were still taking in the site. I just wanted to finish this stupid mission, and go back to my original life, or whatever life I had back then. Maybe I'll join the Red Butterfly…?

Kyo's hand was suddenly on my shoulder. What the…

"Do you hear that?"

I focused my ears on the sound.

Yep.

It sounded like a pack of hungry wolves.

Trust me, I know what _that _sounds like.

The ringing in my head/ear were getting louder. Looks like whatever hungry pack of wolves that were chasing us, were heading straight towards us.

Great.

All I need now is a bow and arrow, a demon slayer, a monk, and a hot headed, stubborn, idiot- wait. I got that one already. Let's find a demon slayer, and a monk…

When a pack of dudes came in front of us, everyone ran screaming.

"You are a Honda, correct?"

"No stupid, I'm a car."

The leader glared at me. "Smart mouth you got there."

"Ugly face you have there."

The leader once again twitched. "Your father is an evil, conniving, sonofa-"

"Yeah, yeah, heard it more than once. Now, excuse me…" I saw it. It's as if it was _glowing. _The blue orb was right inside of his/her mouth. Really, I couldn't tell it's gender. "Young girl, you are getting on my last nerves-"

"If that includes your brain cells, then I am truly surprised."

"Young lady-"

"The more I see you, the more I am reminded of hungry packs of dogs…"

The men screamed, and his crew went after me. Finally. I need to get these old assassin bones working again!

"HA!" one yelled, trying to land a kick on my shoulder. Stupid idiot. He just left his side wide open! Immediately, pressing his pressure point, he flopped down like he had no backbone.

Another one and another one came at me. The moment I got a good shot, I hit a pressure point, and they flopped back down.

The best thing about being a daughter of an assassin, is that you learn some pretty cool moves. Like, hurting, but not killing. (I COULD HAVE TAUGHT YOU THAT!)

The leader looked at me with pure disgust. "Whatever, women do what they must do twice as well as men to be thought half as good. Luckily, this is not difficult for us." I smirked happily as his eyes widened, still showing pure hatred. "Now, if you'll excuse me-" Kyo and Yuki were handling their own bad guys. So they were busy.

"I'll be taking this!"

I went up to him, kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine, and took out his 'tooth' with a yank.

"Oh well, we got Brazil, that was pretty easy!"

Little did I know though…

That the moment we left the country…

Chaos and trouble will erupt from every corner.

* * *

**MY FRIENDS TOLD ME THESE JOANS. IF THEY SEEM STUPID/CRAPPY, IT WAS MY FRIENDS FAULT! Anyway, you know the deal. Join my website if you like to role play as a wolf, yadda, yadda, yadda…**

**And that's it!**

**Chow!**

**Strawberry ish out!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just Another Normal Day**_

**Mew-Star-Mew: Here's some cake from my birthday! *Holds triple chocolate cake* Here ya go! *gives cake***

**Best Friend: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: *MUNCHING***

**Best Friend: THE WORLD SHALL END! AHHHHH! RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!**

**Me: *GOES ON A RAMPAGE* WAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA *GETS ON THE COMPUTER AND PICKS A RANDOM STORY TO WRITE* **

**Best Friend: *running around like a chicken without a head* AHHHHH!**

**Me: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

* * *

"No."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"Cause you and your STUPID English got us here. So, we go to a hotel, and fall asleep."

Isn't it funny how almost all the stories I tell start with us fighting? Weird, huh?

"NORTH AMERICA, AND SOUTH AMERICA ARE THE SAME!"

"Whatever. We are _going _to check into a hotel. I'm not hearing any crap from you about it." If you could not so obviously see, I was the type of person who…hmm…how do I put this…

"YOU STUPID, OBNOXIOUS, BRAT-"

A dictionary hit his head. That wasn't the word I was looking for…

"YOU CAN DAMAGE MY BRAIN WITH THAT STUPID HARDBACK DICTIONARY YA KNOW!"

"It's already damaged enough stupid…"

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Let's all go." Like the 'adult' in this room, Yuki walked towards the nearest hotel. A big smug look broke onto my face.

I'll think of the word later.

* * *

I jumped on the fluffy bed, a habit I picked up from my mother. "I CALL THIS ONE!" I yelled, and dug into the bed like a mole.

"Retarded. As always." Kyo mumbled.

I SWEAR. THIS IDIOT CAN'T MAKE IT PAST 1 ON MY 'To-Die' LIST!

Hmm…

Is zero an option…?

OH!

Negative 1!

PPPPPEEEEERRRRFFFFFEEECCCTTT T!

"Leave me alone…GOT GET ME SOME FOOD!" I yelled, starting to act like a bipolar little brat. "SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE! GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED AND GO GET YOUR OWN FOOD!"

"Stupid idiots…"

"HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

"26."

"SHIZZ, YOUR OLD!" and then turned my attention back to Kyo.

"FINE! THROW ME MY SUIT CASE!" I yelled from under the sheets, when a _very _heavy object landed on my stomach, I coughed/sneezed out spit and mucus.

"Hey. You said throw." He said cockily.

"YOU SUCK BALLS."

"That's your job."

I AM GOING TO KILL HIM…no… wait…

I quickly unzipped the suitcase, and took out a pencil and pen. A few minutes later, I sighed in exasperation. "DONE!"

Kyo turned away from his television to look what I had made. I drew me killing him, in multiple ways and forms!

"You want me to tell you 'bout my picture?" I asked 'cutely'.

He shook his head with vigorously and I smiled. "OH WELL! TO BAD!" and yanked his arm so he could sit right next to me. "Ok…this one is me choking you…OH, and this one is me stabbing you with a pencil!"

He was staring at me like I had just been to crazy town.

"OH, MY FAVORITE, This is the one, where me _and _Yuki kill you! WITH A CAR!"

His look changed…oh, I think he's looking at me like I'm the mayor of crazy town. I pushed outta the bed with much force. "OH WELL!"

"What the hell have you been drinking?"

Too late…

I was asleep.

* * *

What.

The.

Hell.

Is.

Wrong.

With.

Him?

"I'M GONNA FRICKING KILL YOU!"

"YOU WISH!"

"GAH! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO FIGHT WITH YOU IN THE MORNING!"

" I NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER!"

I yelled, throwing a pair of panties at him. "There, keep that as a souvenir." Good thing I threw it at his eyes, or he wouldn't have seen me steal the shower away."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHA."

Ahh, I just _love _mornings with Kyo.

* * *

"HEY LEMME SHOW YOU MY CUTE REMOTE HERE, YEAH!" I was singing the same song for the last 10 minutes, non-stop. Kyo told me to shut up, while knocking VERY annoyingly on the door. I ignored him completely and went to a new song.

"OH I'M PROUD TO BE AN AMMMERRRIIICCAAANNN! WHHEEERRREE ATTT LEEASSTTT I CAN BE FREEE!"

Suddenly.

I fricking.

Screamed.

* * *

HE WAS IN MY BATHROOM!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT YOU PERV!"

With no shame at all, he grabbed my slippery arm, and pushed me out. Throwing a towel as I stumbled, and hit the wall with my shiny ass.

"YOU AND YOUR STUPID SINGING! IT'S MY TURN TO SHOWER!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

And he closed the door.

"Bwahahahahahahaha…" he laughed from the shower.

Oh yes.

He was going to die.

* * *

As we walked, the sun was beating on me, and I was very cranky at the time. I MEAN, THAT TOWEL WAS BASICALLY A RAG, AND I HAD TO WIPE MYSELF WITH IT.

THEN YUKI CAME OUT OF WHO KNOWS WHERE, AND JUST WALKED BACK OUT. I WAS SO EMBARRESED!

Right now, as I looked at his orange head, I was thinking of ways. If only looks could kill….many people would be dead by now.

"Hey, let's go get something to eat."

If you didn't know already, we were in Brazil, South America, cause his stupid ass reading skills got us here. "Well, I wanna get moving to the next country already. What's next in our map?" I asked Yuki, who was currently doing something on his iPhone.

"Well, I wanted to go in alphabetical order, so we should start with Argentina, then go to Bolivia, and so on."

"Fine with me." Kyo mumbled under his breath.

**(YA KNOW WHAT? I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF VIDEO TAPING MY DAMN VOICE. CAUSE FOR THE RECORD, I'M NOT DOING THIS SHIZZ ANYMORE! KYO, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!)**

_**(The hell…?)**_

**(I'M SICK AND TIRED OF HANDELING THIS! YOU HANDLE IT, CAUSE THESE DAMNED PEOPLE WANT ME TO TALK ABOUT MY LIFE!)**

_**(Tohru, your PMSING again-)**_

**(GET YOUR DIRTY ASS OVER HERE AND DO THIS CRAP!)**

_**(Fine, geez…)**_

Yeah, sorry 'bout that.

For the record, right now you're listening to Kyo Sohma! And we take a look of how we saved the world from dying! Yeah!

Anyway, as we were walking, Tohru was lagging behind. Again. What is with this place and being so damn hot? She told us before that she didn't do well in the heat, so I'm guessing these are the effects.

"KKKKYYYYOOO!"

I chose to ignore her, trying to find a place that I could _read _so they can eat. When an annoyed Tohru pulled at my ear, I spun around. "WHAT THE HELL IS IT?"

"…"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yuki, the hell are you doing?"

"Something." He answered. Following us dully.

**(*CRASH*)**

_**(TOHRU! WHAT THE HELL!)**_

**( THERE IS A GUY IN THE KITCHEN! AND HE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY MONEY- KYO HE PICKED UP A KNIFE!)**

_**( TOHRU I'M COM-)**_

**( I HIT HIM WITH MY DICTONARY. I THINK HE'S PASSED OUT NOW!)**

_**(Or dead…)**_

**(NOW MY DICTONARY HAS A TEAR IN IT! GET ME A NEW ONE!)**

_**( Why can't you do it yourself?)**_

**(Because. I'M TO BUSY MAKING YOUR FOOD THAT YOUR TOO LAZY TO MAKE!)**

_**( OK, OK…geez…I can't wait till you're not pregnant anymore…)**_

**(WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!)**

_**( I SAID, I'M CALLING 9-1-1)**_

**(Ok! ^-^ I'll continue the story!)**

_**(Woman…)**_

ANYWAY, It was so fricking hot, and I was really tired, so I read some signs, and I found the _perfect _place to go.

"Hey, look, it says Pot…something." Yuki said.

"Ya think it's a food place?" Kyo asked.

"I bet it is!" I answered happily.

"Fine, let's go so I can stop hear your bit-"

"Finish that sentence, and my money won't be the only thing going down the drain."

* * *

Five minutes later, we came out coughing. "WHY THE HELL IS THERE SO MUCH SMOKE THERE?!" Kyo yelled as he smacked me upside the head. Yuki was busy doing something on his phone outside as we went in. "I told you. It said Pot Something."

I had to hold Kyo back from punching Yuki repeatedly. Of course, Yuki was paying him no mind, and continued to text on his phone.

Ahh…at least tomorrow we'll be able to go to Argentina. I wonder how that place is? I hope it's not hot…

* * *

**Yes, yes, the little conversations were a bit retarded. I know. I have gotten off of my sugar rush, and I am perfectly mature of handling this ending-**

***FOR SOME STRANGE REASON, A RANDOM COOKIE THAT FELL FROM THE SKY FALLS INTO MOUTH***

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH. *RUNS OUT NAKED SCREAMING RANDOM QUOTES FROM SHERLOCK HOLMES* **

_**Best Friend: Ah well, you know the usual. If you like to wolf role play, join our site, the site is on the profile. Blah, blah, blah…Bye!**_

**YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO SAY MY USUAL EXIT. SAY SOMETHING ELSE!**

_**Best Friend: We Don't Own Fruits Basket. -_-**_

**YOU SSSSUUUUCCCCKKKK!**


End file.
